


Little Push

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Where do you think you’re going?”  and “If nobody’s around, what’s stopping us?”





	Little Push

Your relationship; if you could even call it that, with Jay White was complicated. Neither one of you was willing to admit in public to seeing the other. You really wouldn’t even admit to each other that you were dating. It was just two people who happened to end up at the same place at the same time. Who ended up fucking at the end of the night. In public you pretty much ignored him. Jay pretty much treated you like dirt. More often than not you would rather slap him than kiss him. Half the time he was threatening to bend you over his knee and spank you if you didn’t lose your attitude. You always huffed and flipped him off when he said that, but secretly you were curious as to what being spanked would feel like. 

Right now though you would much rather watch him get hit by a bus than even look at his stupid face. If he was trying to piss you off he was doing a fine job of it. You stood glaring, arms folded over your chest not bothering to hide your displeasure as you watched him flirting with that little tramp from corporate. 

Why you were jealous over the idiot you weren’t sure. What you did know for sure was that you wanted to run over there and yank her hair out by the roots. Jay smirking at you every time he glanced in your direction was not improving your temperament. 

You weren’t sure whether to scream or cry as you watched him reach out and brush her hair behind her ear as she giggled. Just then Juice Robinson walked through your line of vision and an idea sprang to mind. Your own smirk lifted your lips as you watched him walk past. 

“Hey Juice,” You greeted him with a friendly smile that he returned with a wink and a wave as he gave you a quick once over before David Finlay called to him from down the hall. You were pleased to see Jay was focused on your entire exchange and looked none too happy, glaring at Juice’s retreating form. 

Arching an eyebrow at Jay who had now turned your glare on you, you pushed off the wall you had been leaning on and headed in the direction Juice had disappeared with a smile on your face. 

You didn’t get far before the sound of footsteps running after you sounded and you hid your grin as Jay grabbed your arm and spun you around to face him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jay asked. 

“Why do you care?” You asked pulling your arm free. “Why don’t you run back to your little friend there so I can catch up to Juice?” You started walking again only to have Jay step in front of you once again blocking your way. 

“You better not be going after Juice.” Jay growled jealously flaring in his eyes. 

“I don’t belong to you Jay. I can talk to whoever I want. I can fuck whoever I want.” You goaded him, smirking victoriously as he ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation. 

“You’re mine.” He hissed. 

“If I’m yours than why were you all over that bitch?” You retorted, hoping you weren’t letting him see how happy those words had made you feel. 

“Because I was trying to get you jealous and make you admit we were a couple.” Jay admitted looking down at the floor as if making a shocking confession. 

You couldn’t stop your smile this time, squealing excitedly and throwing yourself into his arms, peppering kisses on his cheeks and lips as he smiled down at you. 

“It’s about time Jay.” You said pressing your lips firmly to his. His arms wrapped around you and moved you against the wall his body pressing along yours as he kissed you. You moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed over your body down to grip on your ass and pull you to him. 

“Of course nobody’s around, so we’re still the only two that know.” Jay said with a chuckle as he broke from your mouth. You had to agree as you looked down the deserted hallway realizing that despite your proclamation to each other, everyone else was still in the dark. But there was a plus side to being alone. 

“If nobody’s around, what’s stopping us?” You asked with a wicked grin, pulling Jay’s face back down to yours, the two of you soon lost in each other and it was only be sheer luck that nobody stumbled across your interlude against that wall.


End file.
